


Seeking Safety

by caity_ski



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Homestuck, Pesterquest - Fandom
Genre: Blood swap, Clown Church, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, blood swapped mallek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Mallek's only friend invites him to Clown Church, one of Mallek's least favorite places.  There Mallek is introduced to the alien every one has been whispering about.  Mallek is taken aback by them and finds himself falling flush faster than he thought possible.AU wherein Mallek is a purple blood but everything else is the same.
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader, Mallek Adalov/Reader, Marvus Xoloto/MSPA Reader, Marvus Xoloto/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Seeking Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnakeBytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeBytes/gifts).



> Purple Mallek has recently been introduced to me by a number of talented artists on https://dailymallek.tumblr.com/  
> I'm a clown fucker so obviously I instantly fell in love and knew I needed to write something for him.  
> For a more in depth analysis of his character see here: https://ssnakebytes.tumblr.com/post/190547361114/i-hope-youre-ready-for-this-long-response-because  
> For visuals: https://66.media.tumblr.com/487ea04aea0b1d87941297d252f10c71/19c727b87301ac53-dc/s540x810/bbfcf5fbc698f22ed3dda9961f810fe1a5d13c8b.png

Mallek shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiety clawing at his stomach. He stood just outside the entrance of clown church – the ‘woops’ echoing through the doorway reminding him, not for the first time, why he hated it here. 

Mallek let out a small curse and checked his palm husk again. A message had come from Marvus the night prior requesting Mallek meet him here. Mallek had agreed but questioned why. Marvus’ response was nothing more than an ‘lol.’ 

Mallek couldn’t say he was shocked at how the conversation had ended, and this wasn’t the first time Marvus had asked to meet here. It was neutral ground in Marvus’ mind. 

Mallek had tried to explain why he disliked coming to this location but Marvus’ insistence that it was the safest place for them to have their serious talks always won out. Mostly because Mallek was too nervous to push back and lose one of his only good friends. 

“Yoooo! Der he iz! O shiz, wut up doe??” 

Mallek rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the fond smile as he turned towards the familiar and rambunctious voice. Mallek stopped when he took in the full view. 

Marvus was walking towards him, his usual stage wear discarded for a standard tank top and pants. He still wore his many rings though. These were not the things that distracted Mallek however. 

Mallek’s eyes raked over the person just beside Marvus and he felt his muscles tense up. He’d heard of the alien but had never seen them outside of blurry photos here and there. He had been curious of course, every one was, but seeing them coming towards him caused a small panic to erupt within Mallek. 

They were even smaller than he’d imagined. Their skin color was something he’d never seen and when his eyes met their's…his stomach dropped. They had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. The color was so clear against the whites of their sclera and their smile was the most disarming thing Mallek had ever seen. And it was directed right at him. 

Your smile widened and you waved enthusiastically at the tall clown you were approaching. Marvus had shown you his photo once before and labeled him a friend and a safe person to go to in the event of an emergency. You were excited to meet someone new and all but bounced up to him. 

You introduced yourself excitedly and held a hand out to shake. Mallek stared down at you, his gold tooth just sticking out from his lip. He said nothing as he looked you up and down. You let out a nervous chuckle and lowered your hand, suddenly very self-conscious about the outfit Marvus had suggested for today. 

And that very outfit was what had Mallek’s attention so raptured. You were wearing a short sleeved, short shorts jumpsuit in the same purple as Marvus’ tank top. The same purple of Mallek’s eyes. The same purple of Mallek's blood. You were wearing his color and he couldn’t stop the feeling tugging at his blood pusher at the sight. 

“U gud, homie?” Marvus asked, his voice cutting through the tension and bringing Mallek back to the actual moment. 

Mallek nodded and met Marvus’ eye, trying to keep from being distracted by the alien and their smile again. “What did you want to talk about?” He asked. 

Marvus brought a hand to his chin and closed his eyes as though deep in thought, he let out a hum and tutted to himself.

Mallek rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder with Marvus’. The famous rapper was only a few inches shorter than Mallek and often bemoaned this fact when the two would start ribbing each other. 

“Can’t b remeberin rn” Marvus muttered, “But u met my lil alien buddy yet tho?” Marvus asked very loudly, placing his hands on your shoulders and grinning at Mallek. “Dey wild as fxxk!” He added just as loudly. He sounded more like a proud lusus than a casual acquaintance. 

Mallek’s eyes followed the length of Marvus’ arms to the small alien between them. He swallowed hard, his mouth going dry again as your eyes met and he found himself lost in their color, in the way they crinkled at the corners, the way your smile seemed more genuine and sincere than any he’d seen before. 

Mallek shook his head in response, unable to speak at the moment. He felt like an ass and reached his hand out to shake this time, hoping he hadn’t completely offended you previously.

Your smile grew bigger as you eagerly took his hand. Your fingers were slim against his and he noted the intense difference in temperature. The warmth from your palm radiated all the way up his arm in an unfamiliar but pleasant way. Mallek shivered feeling the softness of your skin against his tougher exterior. 

Marvus chuckled as he watched. He pulled out his palm husk, ready to take a candid photo. Before he could open the camera, the phone began to ring. Marvus huffed and rolled his eyes at the caller ID. “shiz…I gotta take dis call.” He muttered. “Go on ahead an we’ll meet up later.” He muttered putting the phone to his ear and walking away.

Mallek opened his mouth to protest but Marvus was already walking away. Mallek sighed and looked down at you, you still had his hand in yours. You looked up and him and shrugged. 

“Sorry about that.” You said, sounding almost sheepish, “He does that a lot.”

Mallek sighed again. “Don’t worry about it.” He muttered his mind consistently traveling back to the point of contact between you. He wasn’t sure if he should pull away or if it would be weirder for him to keep holding your hand. He found he may be enjoying the feeling a little too much.

A few moments passed and Mallek found his mind racing on what to talk about. He didn’t want you walking away just yet, but couldn’t figure out what to say to keep you there. To keep you looking at him _like that_. 

Before he could land on a subject, however, the bells for mass began to ring. Mallek flinched at the sound. That set his muscles ablaze and he knew it was time for him to go. But as he was about to turn and leave, he froze when you spoke up.

“Sit with me?” You asked, gripping Mallek’s hand as other clowns moved past the two of you to enter the church. Mallek swallowed hard, the warmth and pressure of your hand on his causing a small breakdown of coherent thought. He’d never felt such soft skin in his life.

Mallek composed himself quickly though and grinned down at you. “Eager, huh? Sure, if you’re that desperate to be around me how can I say no?” He responded with a shrug of his shoulder. He had to push through his anxious thoughts to sounds as smooth as he wanted. And while he was still uncertain the thought of saying no to you hadn't even crossed his mind. 

You returned his grin and tugged him along down the rows of seats. Mallek’s attention was hyper fixated on you confidently leading him through the church. Something that should be incredibly dangerous for any one of your warmer color. He couldn’t stop his mind from going back to the feeling of your hand in his. You were so warm, and your quickness to keep him by you made his chest explode in an unfamiliar feeling of affection.

His ears perked as he heard the whispers around him of other purples who seemed torn between culling you on the spot and wanting to ‘get a taste’ first. 

Mallek scowled and realized why Marvus had made such a show of you coming in with him. You’re only alive because you’ve got his protection. 

You chose a spot 3 rows from the front and let him have the aisle seat. Mallek glanced behind him and scowled when he saw how the trolls behind you were smirking. One of them even started to lean towards you, his lips curled back in a predatory grin.

Mallek moved before his mind registered what he was doing. He quickly took his worn leather jacket off and placed it across your shoulders, the spikes acting as the perfect deterrent for the troll behind you. Mallek smirked as the other clown growled at him, his eyes glanced back down to you. 

You were smiling at him, soft and sweet, as you slipped your arms through the sleeves. It was comical how large it was on you and how it clashed with your disarming face. Mallek quickly looked away, thankful for the paint that hid the blush exploding across his face.

He could hear the preacher for today coming up the aisles, greeting her usual attendees. Mallek glanced back to see who it was. He knew he’d seen this woman around before, but he would be lying if he said he knew her. She was huge though, her shoulders and hair giving her the appearance of a truly formidable troll. 

As she approached her smile went from somber to genuine. She reached a hand out toward you and Mallek flinched, sudden fear gripping his chest as he looked to see what she could be doing so he could best counter it.

Mallek stopped when he saw she was simply patting your head; your smile matching hers in familiarity. 

“Glad to see you back again liTTle one.” She said in an almost cooing tone.

“Glad to see you too Chahut!” You responded, taking her hand from your head and giving it a squeeze. Mallek pursed his lips at the contact, feeling as though the earlier hand holding you had done with him meant much less than he originally thought it had. 

Much to Mallek’s relief Chahut did not stay long and continued to make her way to the front. He slid down in his seat feeling a little chillier with out his jacket and ready for this to be over. He still wasn’t sure what Marvus had wanted to talk to him about. Mallek’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard your quiet voice beside him.

“They don’t hurt them when I come.” You whispered, your eyes darting to the far side of the church before facing forward again where Chahut was beginning to preach. Mallek glanced down at you and then along the far wall where multiple low-bloods were chained and whimpering. 

Mallek’s bile sack flipped and he felt a bitter hatred prickling at his mind. The thought of those trolls being held against their will because of the other clown’s idea of a joke. It made him sick. A familiar feeling of displeasure for his caste began to over take him before your voice brought him back.

“They also usually let them go when I ask.” You continued, tucking a strand of hair behind your – in Mallek’s opinion – oddly rounded ear. “But I have to stay for the whole sermon and answer the questions about it correctly.” 

Mallek’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at Chahut as well, she seemed enraptured by her own words and the irony of it all did not escape Mallek’s notice. The mercy being put in the hands of an outsider but only if they could prove they could conform enough. A small growl escaped Mallek, but was cut short when he felt your small, warm hand rest on his arm. 

“It’s alright.” You started, your eyes never leaving the front. “I know what I’m doing. Marvus always has me study before so I’ll be able to actually do it.” You paused then and looked at Mallek, your smile still in place. “Aaand I wear things that show off my legs because for some reason every one seems to like them.” You muttered, kicking out your bare legs a few times. Mallek’s eyes followed the length and curve of them, having no trouble understanding why others would also be entranced by them.

There were several minutes of silence before you spoke again. “At the end, I’ll state the low bloods deserve to be set free, they aren’t ready to be received by the mirthful messiahs.” You paused and glanced at him to ensure he was listening. 

Mallek’s eyes caught yours and you continued, “Chahut will ask what I am willing to do. I’ll say put my life in for theirs and prove that a low blood can accept the messiahs. She’ll tell me if I don’t, I’ll be culled. Every one will go nuts. She’ll ask me questions. I’ll answer them all correct. The low bloods will be let go and there will be some very angry clowns. Marvus swoops in and pronounces a deal is a deal and offer to host a celebration so the others can let off their steam. It will be accepted and we will leave.” You stopped again and actually turned towards Mallek and away from Chahut. 

“Do you understand?” You asked, your voice only a whisper, to keep from upsetting others around you.

Mallek looked at you, his face didn’t easily host whatever emotion he was feeling and instead of responding he gave one, curt, nod. You let out a small relieved sigh and smiled at him, turning your attention back to the front. 

You had been concerned at first about telling the plan to anyone else. Marvus had assured you Mallek would be safe however, and that it may be necessary to do so to keep him from doing anything drastic on his own. You swallowed hard and looked at the trolls whose lives would depend on you. It was almost time now. 

Mallek chewed his inner cheek as he mulled over what you had told him. He didn’t like it. The idea of it was insane and despite your confidence you were more likely to be torn to shreds on the alter than listened to. His claws began to fidget with the brass knuckles he wore, the spikes were not out yet. He glanced around to count how many clowns were present and how many he’d be able to actually take on to keep you from being hurt.

He paused in his thoughts and tried to determine where this need to protect was coming from. He looked back at you and followed your line of sight to the terrified trolls chained to the wall. A feeling of understanding washed over him. He couldn’t verbalize it, or even think of a coherent way to describe it. But in that moment, he understood. But by the Messiahs was he terrified. 

Mallek’s attention came back to the moment, when your hand laid over his, the clinking of his rings against the weapon suddenly alarmingly loud to him. He paused the movement and allowed his cool skin to absorb your warmth. His eyes stole another look at your face and for a moment he felt he would never want to look at anything else.

But before he knew it you were standing. Your voice echoed through the walls and Chahut’s eyes narrowed. Mallek could hear the words of you and the clowns around him but couldn’t make any of it out. His hearing seemed to be filled with only the sound of his own heartbeat. It was all going exactly as you said it would. And when you walked past him, still in his jacket to stand at the front, he thought he would burst from fear. 

Chucklevoodoos filled the air making it thick and repressive. The chained trolls seemed to grow more fearful, their wails coming out louder. The incense itself even seemed to become impenetrable and for a moment Mallek felt as though he couldn’t breathe. 

A large hand tapped his shoulder and brought him back. Marvus moved past Mallek, his gaze towards you. Mallek understood even without words he was meant to follow and act as back up for his friend. Perhaps that’s what Marvus’ request was about from the start.

Mallek stood then; his legs wobbly from his muscles being so tense. 

Chahut was standing directly above you, your frame looked like a wriggler’s next to hers. As Mallek approached – the few feet distant seemingly endless – he could see the steal in your eyes. There was such a resolve in your posture and for the first time in his life Mallek understood reverence. Were he not on a mission right now he may have even fallen to his knees in prayer. 

Chahut backed up once Marvus took his spot on the alter, he addressed her and the rest of the church. He pronounced that a deal is a deal and rules need to be followed. He gestured to Rapsta Slamzy who looked off put but did as he was told and unlocked the shackles. The trolls who had been imprisoned stood in shock seemingly unable to move. 

Marvus shouted at them and with that they seemed to regain their wits and they ran. They all ran as hard and fast as they could. Mallek could barely register what Marvus was saying next as you came and stood beside him. 

“Are you ok?” You asked looking up at Mallek, you’d glanced at him a couple times during the event and even from your distance could see how hard his jaw was clenched. You wondered if maybe you made a mistake by asking Marvus to invite him to this. 

Mallek gave you an incredulous look. “Am I ok?” He asked, sounding almost offended. “Are you ok?” He continued his expression contorting into one of distress. 

You couldn’t help but grin. He had been worried about you. “I’m alright.” You told him, taking his hand again and tugging on it slightly, motioning for him to come closer with your other hand.

Mallek appeared uncertain but did lean closer. You grinned and moved so you could speak directly into his ear, “It was rigged from the start.” You whispered, your lips just brushing against the skin of his ear. 

Mallek shivered, feeling his heart rate pick up at the contact, he almost missed what you had told him. When it came together in his mind, he turned to look at you. He opened his mouth to reprimand you for being so reckless but was unable to as Marvus literally swooped in and took you from him.

Mallek pouted as he watched the other purple blood ‘woop’ and spin you around. Your laugh filled Mallek’s ears and his chest grew tight with a sick feeling of jealousy. 

Marvus announced again the location of the celebration and didn’t put you down the entire way there. Mallek followed as far behind as he could, hands in his pockets as he chastised himself for being upset when he had no right to. He had no claim to you and Marvus had obviously known you much longer. Mallek groaned, emotions were hard.

Upon arrival Mallek continued to keep his distance. He leaned against the wall, watching as you laughed with a few of the Marvus’ friends. Rapsta was close by and Mallek felt a small bought of relief as he watched the other rapper keep the clowns at arm’s length from you. 

Mallek had considered leaving a number of times already but hadn’t yet talked to you since the church. He didn’t want to go with out saying something but was at a loss for how to approach you. And if there was even point.

Mallek glanced over at Marvus who joined him, a newly opened Faygo in hand. Mallek’s nose wrinkled at the smell and his eyes were drawn back to where you are seated. 

“So…wutchya think?” Marvus asks, offering Mallek the Faygo bottle.

“What do I think about what?” Mallek responded, holding up a hand in refusal of the drink

Marvus shrugged and took a sip. His grin turned sharp before he spoke again. “Bout deh alien, dawg.”

Mallek finally looked away from you and his eyes narrowed at Marvus. “Why?” He demanded.

Marvus chuckled and puts his hands up in surrender, nearly spilling Faygo as he did so. “A’ight, a’ight, u got me. Gotta favor 2 mo fxxkin axe u.”

Mallek groaned and rolled his eyes. Favors for Marvus were usually not great, pretty out there, and tended to end up with some form of bodily injury. But also, Mallek knew they were redeemable and that the power Marvus held could get him closer to his goals of getting a revolution moving. 

Mallek still wasn’t sure if Marvus had caught on to his, technically, heretical leanings. He wasn’t even fully sure if Marvus was against or for it. The guy had always been an enigma and all but impossible to figure out. 

But Marvus was also a good friend and had come in the clutch for Mallek in the past. With a sigh Mallek nodded. “What do you want.”

Marvus’ grin took over his face. “Dope, knew a brutha wuld cum thru!” Marvus let out a little laugh and took another long sip from his drink. “A’ight so, Imma be goin on tour real soon. Big show, lotsa juggz finna lose dey mindz. BUT itz all sea shores, all slimey mferz wut b reddy to cull my lil buddy in a nasty way.” 

Marvus paused then and pointed at you. “I ain’t takin my new diamond sumwhere I can’t be keepin ‘em safe, dig? Need a brotha dat can look out for ‘em while I’m getting dat cas$$shmunny.”

Mallek nodded along, his head buzzing at the diamond comment, a small part of him sunk knowing you’ve already got someone in a quadrant, which means you’ve probably got others filled as well. He wouldn’t be surprised. He looked back at you, where you were still smiling. He could swear he could feel your warmth radiating from here. It made him want to curl up and sleep against you. Mallek turned from you back to Marvus. 

“So why me?” Mallek asked, some concern for that answer bubbling in his chest.

“Cuz ur who dey wanted.” Marvus responded, nodding to you again. “Well sorda, I figured it out. Wuz showin ‘em pics of homies to trust, didn’t want dem getting in 2 trouble w/ no ideaz who dey culd go to. Den,” Marvus paused here and chuckled, “Den dey saw _ur_ pic on my plam husk an it wuz ova.” 

Mallek stared at Marvus for a moment. Sometimes even he couldn’t gather what the famous clown was saying. “Continue.” Mallek pressed after a moment of silence.

Marvus pouted. “Aw, dang u ain’t pikin up wut I’m layin down here, cuz? Shizzzz. A’ight so, I been w/ buddy for a while and lemme tell u, I ain’t never seen dat face go so hot so fast. Dey even let out dis little gasp, wuz cute as hell. And dey didn’t axe bout any1 but u. An I b knowin ‘em gud enuff by now 2 know dey waz vibin off a brotha. Figured dey be more down to clown witch u den any other jugga bro or sis, even dough dey alredy b knowin sum.” Marvus paused here and took in Mallek’s slack expression. “Getting’ it now, bro?”

Mallek didn’t respond for a moment and looked back, finally catching your eye. You grinned wider and waved at him for a moment before motioning for him to come over. Mallek swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. “They wanted to hang out with me?” He asked, bewildered.

Marvus let out a loud laugh, the honking sound bouncing off the walls and triggering a cacophony of other clown’s laughs and honks all around them. He wiped a non-existent tear and nodded. “Ye bro, I think my lil diman iz all kindz a hot n’ botherd by u. An dey do b lookin p fresh in our color don’t dey?” Marvus’ tone deepened towards the end, the insinuation hanging heavily in the air. 

Marvus took the lack of response as a cue to continue. “Thought u’d think so, dats y I put em in dat cute lil outfit, and den you went and covered it up witch yo big ole jacket. Can’t blame a brother tho, I’d b wantin to put my sign on ‘em 2.” Marvus all but purred.

Marvus’ tone was close to dangerous and Mallek could feel his body heating up from the implication. Mallek’s mind was racing. You were already into him, had been before meeting him. Your moirail was giving him the go ahead. He let out a shaky breath and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I can help keep them safe.” Mallek whispered.

Marvus let out another triumphant ‘woop’ before slapping Mallek on the back. “Thanks bro, b owin’ u 1. But b careful wit ‘em, they’re feistier dan dey seem.” He warned with a wink before shoving Mallek towards you. 

Mallek stumbled only slightly before straightening and taking another steadying breath. He was going to keep you safe, he had to. He moved towards you and when you reached for him, he felt his legs almost turn to jelly.

“There you are! What were you two talking about over there?” You asked, suspicion heavy in your voice, but your face unable to make even a faux serious expression. 

Mallek chuckled and took your hand in his. “About how good you look in my jacket, and how you’re going to pay me back for it.” He teased, his confidence returning as you laced your fingers with his.

You pouted up at him and let out a dramatic sigh. “But Io, I have no money! How will I ever be able to repay you?” You asked, as you threw your free hand over your eyes and turned away, a giggle already bubbling up your throat.

You heard Mallek let out a hum and turned back to him. He was smirking now and leaned in a little closer. “I think we can find, some form of repayment.” He responded, his tone low and seductive.

Your eyes met his and your own grin turned into something more flirtatious. “I’m willing to do _anything_ to make this right.” You told him, angling your face upwards and leaning towards him, your neck exposed and the jumpsuit slipping just a little down your shoulder (just like you’d practiced earlier in the bathroom).

To your joy, you watched as Mallek’s eyes followed along the exposed skin. His eyes met yours again and it felt like you could melt from the look he was giving you. 

“I’ve already got a couple ideas.” Mallek promised, moving even closer so your bodies were nearly touching. As you felt your breath leave you the sounds of the party around you faded away, your attention was solely on the large man beside you and you wouldn’t want it any other way.

Marvus chuckled as he watched the two of you, feeling a sense of security in his choice. You’d be safe while he was gone and – hopefully – finally get laid. He raised his empty Faygo towards you from the wall as you both shared a look before your attention was turned back fully to Mallek. Marvus shook his head and moved from the wall to return to his party.


End file.
